Severed Bonds of Friendship
by AJRennerTMNT76
Summary: The confusion after a fight. When Karai turned against Leo, when Spike left Raph, when April hated Donnie, and when Bradford betrayed Mikey. We've all experienced fights with our friends and even had our friendship bonds severed. Who REALLY are these poems spoken by? Who REALLY are these poems about? Whoever you want. Maybe even you.
1. Incognito

**I DO NOT own TMNT.**

**I had to put lines instead of spaces cause Fanfiction hates me...**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past? I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." <em>

_**- Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2012, Season 2: Slash and Destroy) -**_

_To all the friends I've lost._

* * *

><p>Far away where woods met sea,<p>

Stood a lonely willow tree.

And that's where I saw you sit,

Shikomizue against your hip.

* * *

><p>Monday, I see my best friend.<p>

Tuesday, focus on my Zen.

Wednesday, our fight pushes through.

Thursday, I go and see you.

* * *

><p>Friday, it's my bros' free day.<p>

Saturday, our fight array.

This is how it used to be,

When it was just you and me.

* * *

><p>All our weapons were in use,<p>

Our foes were never in truce.

Our fights were on every night,

I guess it went on alright.

* * *

><p>The time quickly passes by<p>

With no chance to say goodbye.

Now that I am all alone,

All I wish is you'll come home.

* * *

><p>Believe me, I always try<p>

To find out the reason why.

To find out where we went wrong,

Why we couldn't get along.

* * *

><p>It unravelled long ago,<p>

(The cheerful times never show)

Friendships that are always best,

Are then later laid to rest.

* * *

><p>Fought together, weapons in hand,<p>

Encountered something completely unplanned.

You saw this popular group

And did not hesitate to join their troop.

* * *

><p>And for them you left my side.<p>

The sacrifice of your pride.

The person that I once knew

Quickly changed and was gone too.

* * *

><p>Personalities collide,<p>

Bonds of friendship were untied.

Up in a blaze of glory,

No chance to say you're sorry.

* * *

><p>Friendship just a memory.<p>

Now you're just an accessory,

Of this quite humongous crowd

Where our fun is not allowed.

* * *

><p>Now here comes the sudden twist:<p>

You didn't deserve any of this.

You didn't need fancy stuff.

What you had was fancy enough.

* * *

><p>Familiar with the hurt<p>

Of getting kicked to the dirt.

When your friend needed you most,

You shut the door of friendship closed.

* * *

><p>Do I sometimes cross your mind?<p>

Your good friend you left behind?

The friend you so cleanly erased,

Because you felt they took up space?

* * *

><p>Even when I think this through,<p>

I still go on missing you.

Even though it's clear to see,

Nothing will make sense to me.

* * *

><p>All our weapons are rusting,<p>

Bradford's dojo needs dusting,

All fights have been postponed.

All that waits is the unknown.

* * *

><p>Monday, I'm bored all again.<p>

Tuesday, think of you now and then.

Wednesday, there's nothing to do.

Thursday, I'm thinking of you.

* * *

><p>Friday, the day of regret.<p>

Saturday, still nothing yet.

This is now, while you're gone.

Me and no one to count on.

* * *

><p>Now, tonight, alone I lie,<p>

Beneath the tree you used to cry.

The tree has wilted away,

But here, alone, I still stay.

* * *

><p>Don't let me get in your way.<p>

Don't let me ruin your day.

You go have fun with the rest.

Just remember: you were the best.

* * *

><p>Life's too short to dwell on the past,<p>

Even if friendship didn't last.

I always think of your face,

No one can ever take your place.

* * *

><p>And time, time, and time again,<p>

I'm still missing my old friend.

But it's time to face the fact,

My best friend isn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>You can review about who you think the poem was about! It doesn't matter what TMNT character it is or from what world they're from. <strong>

**~AJRennerTMNT76~**


	2. Master Splinter

**I DO NOT own TMNT.**

**Sup again guys. Just wanted to write this really quick statement addressed to those who don't pay attention to chapter names (it's cool - I sometimes don't either). The first chapter was anonymous but this one now is written specifically from Master Splinter. Enjoy!**

**The very first episode of the following quote is wrong but it is seen in the episode listed. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Those who live without honour, will end without honour."<em>

**_- Hamato Yoshi (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2003, Season 3: Exodus Part 1) -_**

_For you, dad._

* * *

><p>Sometimes I sit and close my eyes,<p>

Even after many tries,

I begin thinking of you

And all the things we used to do.

* * *

><p>It's hard to get my head around<p>

What never fails to astound.

My sons fight ninjas you trained,

Something that goes unexplained.

* * *

><p>I imagine a winding road,<p>

Before it began to corrode.

Continuing to look back

Emotion seals begin to crack.

* * *

><p>We were brothers, you and I<p>

Together, we passed time by.

We were the best in class,

Every test easily passed.

* * *

><p>You answered all of my calls.<p>

We got over all our brawls.

You, there whenever I fell,

Sometimes I caught you as well.

* * *

><p>We visited mum and dad<p>

Look at all the fun we had.

Everyday we would go train

No matter sun, hail or rain

* * *

><p>Even when I went away,<p>

You still visited anyway.

Mum and dad always had care

Because you were always there.

* * *

><p>I came home with a new friend,<p>

You learned that her name was Tang Shen.

For us both, love at first sight

She had to choose which one was right.

* * *

><p>But being the best you could be<p>

Didn't come so easily.

This time you didn't come first,

And for you, that was the worst.

* * *

><p>All in all, my dreams came true.<p>

It didn't rest well with you.

Pretty daughter, loving wife.

Soon enough, you took their life.

* * *

><p>Life in a flurry of flames,<p>

Nothing would be the same.

Rage tore you up, bit by bit

In my house you threw your fit.

* * *

><p>You're happy that I moved away<p>

It was best that I didn't stay.

Why aren't you there when I fall?

Why didn't you answer my call?

* * *

><p>Today, there is nothing there<p>

That long road leads to nowhere.

And here, while I'm gone,

You were happy all along.

* * *

><p>With no energy to even cry<p>

Leave me here with no goodbye.

I hate how it's now like this

This issue you still dismiss.

* * *

><p>Training ninjas to their best,<p>

Our friendship laid to rest.

I think of you everyday

Even to my sons' dismay.

* * *

><p>Even when I cut you slack,<p>

You still stab me in the back.

Why do you still hate me so?

All that happened long ago.

* * *

><p>It didn't have to be this way.<p>

This is how it's gonna stay.

You and me, us torn apart,

Just for Tang Shen's loving heart.

* * *

><p>Hard remembering long ago,<p>

Life's pendulum swung to and fro

Now the pendulum stands still,

Held tight by your evil will.

* * *

><p>My past destroyed by your hands<p>

You ruined all of our plans.

Why'd it have to be this way?

And why did we go astray?

* * *

><p>Silent tears run down my face<p>

As I stare at empty space.

The space where you once were,

All the good times, now a blur.

* * *

><p>Peace stopped by the thought of us.<p>

Why did you make such a fuss?

It wasn't a real big deal.

Your feelings, you did reveal.

* * *

><p>Just one last thing before you go,<p>

If you care I'll never know,

Think of this my loyal friend,

I didn't want the fun to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the second chapterpoem!**

**~AJRennerTMNT76~**


	3. Michelangelo

**I DO NOT own TMNT.**

**This one's for Mikey and isn't as emotional as the other ones (didn't find it emotional? I did… Ha-ha!). Thanks for your review **_Benny the Crazed Cartoonist_**. Free verse poetry? Um… I guess it's worth a shot. Next chapter?**

* * *

><p><em>"In the hands of a ninja, anything can be a weapon."<em>

_**- Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2012, Season 1: The Pulveriser Returns)-**_

_For Michael Troilus Nalo_

* * *

><p>I feel my brothers bully me<p>

Whether through words, fights, and smarts

At the beginning of the day,

After our breakfast it starts.

* * *

><p>I normally shrug it off<p>

And act like I don't care.

Then it gets to me

Really deep down in there.

* * *

><p>Recently I started to slip<p>

I do not know why

It never used to matter

Now I just sit and cry.

* * *

><p>"Your techniques are all wrong."<p>

Well I'm doing the best I can.

"I'll mop the floor with your face."

Please don't aniki-chan, man.

* * *

><p>"Think before you talk, shell-brain."<p>

Well I don't get all your stuff.

"My son, try and you'll get it."

Please, I just think that's enough.

* * *

><p>Even when I'm gaming,<p>

I try to beat a high score.

You'd think it'd be all over.

But there is just more and more.

* * *

><p>I had been so close today<p>

Meters from the finish line.

His words didn't console me.

The prize had almost been mine.

* * *

><p>'Game Over' danced on the screen.<p>

Leo smiled to let me know -

With his hand on my shoulder -

"Better luck next time, bro."

* * *

><p>Raph, sitting on the bean bag,<p>

Took the chance to say

I'll never beat his high score.

Today and everyday.

* * *

><p>Donatello in his lab<p>

With his funky goggles on

Wanted me to go away

And then I was gone.

* * *

><p>Leo in the training room<p>

Katana in the air

It wasn't hard to notice

The message of: Beware.

* * *

><p>And there's me at the TV<p>

Chillin' on the floor.

A comic book in hand

That Raph doesn't want anymore.

* * *

><p>Knowing that you're different,<p>

Different and strange,

It's difficult to process,

It will never change.

* * *

><p>Feeling like an outsider<p>

Sometimes can be tough.

Slamming the door behind you

When you think you've had enough.

* * *

><p>When you want to punch a wall,<p>

Or break down and cry,

Tinker with scrap bits,

Or sit to pass the time by.

* * *

><p>I choose to go top-side<p>

Up where the surface peeps are

I'll go to our human friend.

April's house isn't that far.

* * *

><p>You'd think I feel free on the streets<p>

But if we're ever seen,

You can tell how dudes react

To skin that's so green.

* * *

><p>No one will ever accept<p>

The way we all look.

So we remain safe

In the sewer: our large nook.

* * *

><p>We're forced to live underground,<p>

To hide from the light.

Always training to

Move under cover of night.

* * *

><p>There's usually someone there<p>

To help it all go away.

But now that I'm older

I have to find my own way

* * *

><p>I tap all of my fingers<p>

Against her glass door.

I wait for her outside,

She isn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Then I hear those other kids<p>

On their way back from school.

I hear them talk about

Dudes who think they're uncool.

* * *

><p>I look down at my wrapped hands<p>

And tap my hard shell

And rub my bare scalp

And wiggle my six toes as well.

* * *

><p>You should count yourself lucky -<p>

Just let it sink in -

That you're not like me:

The freak of a terrapin.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's gonna be a free verse. <strong>

**~AJRennerTMNT76~**


	4. Rain on my Face (Incognito 2)

**I DO NOT own TMNT.**

**This chapter's anonymous or pseudonymous or whatever (thank you thesaurus). For the Google Chrome lovers, it's incognito. XD**

**Many thanks to **_Benny the Crazed Cartoonist_**! **

* * *

><p>One crystal. Two crystals.<p>

An ice path. A clean slate.

A new start. An old end.

A comforting feel. A sharp pain.

Why?

* * *

><p>I don't understand why they still come.<p>

I don't understand what made them come.

Something's changed in me.

Something's changed in you.

But do you know what?

* * *

><p>I never wanted it to be this way.<p>

It is this way.

That doesn't mean I have to like it.

That doesn't mean that you don't like it.

But do you like it?

* * *

><p>We all have our strengths<p>

We all have our weaknesses

Strengths show and make us proud.

Weaknesses hurt.

But do you know what hurt me?

* * *

><p>There's something that I treasure the most<p>

Because it grants life.

Realisation

You think you don't know what it is

But are you sure?

* * *

><p>Some people notice it.<p>

Others don't.

Some people notice because they care.

Others notice because their curious.

But did you notice?

* * *

><p>I didn't mind when you made it come.<p>

I didn't mind when you didn't ask why it came.

I thought I was strong about it.

I'm not.

But why did it come?

* * *

><p>At first it's useless and insignificant.<p>

My mother used to say that things like it only make you feel better.

I don't feel better.

She said that it won't get you anywhere.

But what if I don't want to get anywhere?

* * *

><p>It comes in puddles, it comes in streams.<p>

It even comes in my dreams.

Ha-ha. That's funny. It rhymes.

You used to make me laugh like that.

But what happened?

* * *

><p>I guess it means a lot of things.<p>

Peace. Serenity. Joy. Sadness.

It can be calming. It can be ice.

It reminds you that there's another warmth somewhere in you.

But can I see that in you?

* * *

><p>It hurts when it comes<p>

Washing away the dirt.

Washing away the painful past.

Against the windowsill, on my face.

But can it wash away this?

* * *

><p>Some people cry when they see you like that.<p>

Some people get angry.

And other's don't react.

It can be good. It can be bad.

But what are you?

* * *

><p>I don't want you to notice it anymore.<p>

Cause all it'll do is bring you down.

You've changed too much for my liking.

Don't try and change the past

But do you understand?

* * *

><p>And I keep repeating to myself<p>

It's gone

You're gone.

And you're never coming back.

But is there still hope?

* * *

><p>Sometimes the real you comes back to me and says 'hi'<p>

It brings a smile to my face when I see you again.

I was friends with the old you.

Not the new you.

But will it stay this way?

* * *

><p>My chest wells up with happiness,<p>

My eyes well up with tears.

I hate that I'm so understanding

I hate that I'm still sad.

But what am I feeling now?

* * *

><p>I don't think you'll notice or even care<p>

But

These tears were because of you.

* * *

><p>YOU MATTERED TO ME. BUT I DON'T MATTER TO YOU.<p> 


End file.
